The Tale of Devon
by greyknight677
Summary: Devon Adaar grew up knowing nothing more than the life of a farm boy in the Hinterlands, but for as long as he could remember he'd always dream about seeing the world, to travel to every corner of Thedas and see what wonders it has to offer. As fate would have it, he would soon get that chance. This is an origin story for my Qunari Inquisitor. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

Character: Devon, Qunari Inquisitor

Prompt: Head of Class

Game: Dragon Age: Inquisition

The Tale of Devon:

Chapter 1: The sleepy headed boy.

Devon Adaar woke to the glare of the sun stinging his eyes like daggers. The glare was coming in through the window of his small bedroom. As if the light would kill him he quickly pulled the covers over his head and turned away from the window, he didn't care how strong the light was he intended to sleep as long as he could. It would not take him, he was just that stubborn.

A shout came from outside his door. "Devon! come on wake up..you and your sister need to help your father out with loading the cart to take to town!"

"No..." Devon mumbled as he just buried his head deeper into his pillow and pulled the sheets tighter around him. A few minutes went by when suddenly the door to his room burst open and his mother came charging in.

"Devon Adaar you get your horned hide out of that bed and go help your father this instant!" His mother said in a stern voice that was bordering on threatening.

"Mom...Herah and Dad can handle taking a bunch of fruits and vegetables to town, they don't need me.." Devon mumbled under the sheets.

"True..you're pretty useless when it comes to selling things..but you can load crates on to a cart and you help customers carry them to their homes, can't you? Are you really going to leave your poor sister and father to do it by themselves?" she said with a more even tone.

"Dad's tough and so is Herah where Qunari afterall." Devon said pleading "Besides I spent all day yesterday helping dad harvest the crops. Herah just sat in the house knitting. I think you can tell who's had the rougher day." Devon responded with a yawn.

"Hey! I'll have you know that knitting requires a lot more focus and concentration than pulling plants! It wasn't a picnic for me either." Herah said as she walked in with an annoyed tone. "And where not Qunari, where Tal-Vashoth remember?" she added in.

"whatever..." Devon just answered with another yawn.

Herah gave sigh and turned to her mother "Me and Dad managed to pack the cart while you were trying to wake lughead over there, he's ready to go and wanted me to tell you."

"Well...since your father and sister did most of the work packing the crates I think you can get up and help your father sell them" there mother said as she yanged the sheets away from Devon.

Realizing he wasn't going to win the battle for his sleep against two opponents, Devon got up out of the comfort of his bed and found some brown trousers lying on the floor and slip them on. "fine.." he groaned.

Devon stepped outside to a cool breeze blowing past him. It was a frosty morning in the farm he lived in for as long as he could remember. He and his family lived in a farming community a few miles south of Redcliff on the Hinterlands. Still feeling the dragging effect of just barely waking up Devon yawned loudly as he looked to his left seeing his neighbors in the farmhouse that was next to his. They were getting their carts loaded with crops that they spent all of summer tending too, just like Devon's family, they too were going to travel to town to attempt to sell them to desperate people trying to stock up for the winter. Devon knew the next door neighbors, he had befriended their daughter Ginny, who had flame red hair, freckles, and a laughed that he thought was just the sweetest thing. Like him, Ginny was outside with her father, probably forced to tag along with her father to town as well. He was staring at her for so long that he did not notice his father approached him.

"You know the yuletide festival is coming up...perhaps you could ask her to dance with you son?" Devon was startled as he turned to his father, who had a sly smile on his face, "unless you plan to sleep through that like you did today?" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Devon couldn't help but feel embarrassed and his whole face just turned red. "let's just get these stupid crops sold already old man." he said as he started walking to the cart and sat himself on the passenger side. His father could only laugh at his son as he sat next to him on the cart and took the reins. Devon's mother and Herah had come outside, Herah ran to the cart and jumped on her father's lap, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Be careful papa! Try not to let lughead over there ruin everything like last year." she said cheerfully. "Hey.." Devon responded. "that wasn't my fault how was I supposed to know that horse was allergic to carrots?" he said with an angry look on his face. "You were supposed to sale the carrots, not feed them to horses and kill them dummy, papa had to give that man halve his crops to make up for the horse."Herah responded. "Now Herah that wasn't your brothers fault so be nice to him." their father said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You two be careful in town, and try to be back by sundown, alright?" their mother said as she finally made it up to the cart. "If you get attacked by wolves on the way back throw Devon at them and run!" Herah added in with an enthusiastic smile. Her father bursted out laughing as Devon shouted back at her "I'll throw you to the wolves little sister!" Still laughing their father picked Herah up and handed her to her mother and gave her a kiss on the lips. "We'll be careful dear, don't worry." he said softly to her. She walked over to where Devon was sitting he looked bored and was about to fall off to sleep so she grab one of his horns and yanked him towards her and gave him a kiss on the cheek which startled him. She chuckled "Try to not get into any trouble while you're in town ok sweetie? and help your father at the stands ok?" "alright mom.." he said with a bored tone of voice. "Maybe while you're there you can chat up with that girl you like, Ginny was her name? Perhaps invite her to the to dance at the yuletide festival this year?" she said in a sly tone of voice. " I don't like her, she's just a friend!" Devon protested blushing again with embarrassment. "Sure you don't, you just want to spend every day with her and stare at her when she's not looking!" his father added in and everyone except Devon started laughing.

Devon's mother locked the gate behind them as Devon and his father began the trip to Redcliff. Devon watched as they waved goodbye to them until they went over a hill and they disappeared as the cart descended. For the next hour Devon sat on the cart trying not to fall asleep again as he watched tree after tree pass them slowly by. The cart made a crunching sound as it ran over dried leaves that had fallen from the trees and there was a slight chill on the wind as it blew occasionally. They were now traveling through the heavily forested parts of the Hinterlands and he could tell that winter was beginning to set in. It had been a few hours of silence when Devon looked at his father and said "Dad...do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you lived somewhere else?" he asked. Devon's father looked at him with a confused looked on his face. "what do you mean boy..?"

Devon thought for a moment. "Like...do you ever wonder what's out there? beyond the Hinterlands?" he answered.

His father's face formed a bemused smile "um..beyond the Hinterlands is all of Thedas, son."

Devon laughed at this "No Dad.. I mean have you ever thought about leaving the farm?"

His father just looked at him.

"What I mean is..we do this year after year after year.. tend to the crops go into town and sale them, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. I..I want to go off and do something else with my life I want to "be" something else.. I don't want to live on the farm and be a farm boy anymore."

His father did not say anything, he just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Go on..I know this has been on your mind for quite sometime now, so let me get the full of it." he finally answered without looking at him.

"It's...It's just.. all the other boys and even some of the girls that are my age have gone out of town to do something. Remember Jonas whose dad owns a cotton mill next door? Last year he turned fifteen and he went to join the Ferelden army. He's in Denerim now and got squired by a knight there. And Krea from down the street? She got apprenticed by some artist that saw her sculpt one day and now she's taking lesson's in Orlais to sculpt statues of the Empress Celine and Andraste."

His father still did not say anything.

"and it's not just that..when we go into town I sometimes hear stories from merchants and even mercenaries about the places they've been to. There was even a chantry priest named Genetivi who stopped by our stand to buy some apples. I asked him if they were for the other's in the chantry and he said that he was a traveling scholar. He told me about the places he has been to and the things he has studied. Did you know that in Nevarra they don't burn their dead like they do here?" Devon said.

"no I did not.." his father answered.

"They don't, they construct these huge buildings called crypts filled with water fountains and all sorts of rooms just for that one dead guy, and there's a place called the Tevinter Imperium, a country way up north, Genetivi told me that its run entirely by mages." Devon enthused.

His father finally looked at him with a straight face. "A place where people leave their dead in a building and a whole country that's run by mages? That is where you want to "go off to?" Why? They don't sound like nice places son." he finished with a stern face.

Devon almost got up. Frustrated he looked at his father and said " because! It's over there and not here!" He gave a sigh "It's just dad..in a few years everyone else will be off doing other things..interesting things..and me..I'll still be here..on the farm selling crops." he turning his gaze back to the trees and the forest. "When I think about that all I want to do is pack up my things and run."

They both sat in silence for a few moments the cart slowly and quietly pulling them and their crates of crops along.

Devon's father finally looked at him

"Son I know how you feel, when I left Saheron and the Qun behind I felt like I was finally liberated..like there was no place I couldn't go and all I needed to do was to start walking in whichever direction I wanted to and I would surely find an adventure." he finished with a wave of sadness moving across his face. "but what you want I'm afraid you can't have." he said flatly.

Devon quickly turned to his father and shouted out "but why!?"

Anger was rising within him "Everyone else my age is going somewhere, why can't' I?"

He pointed at Devon's horns and said "Because you are not like everyone else."

Devon could not believe what his father was saying. "What does the way i look have to do with it?" he protested.

"It has everything to do with it son." his Father answered in a calm tone.

"How?" Devon said anger still rising in him.

"Tell me something son, when is the last time you've seen someone in the village that looks like us?" his father answered. "Anyone that looks like us and is a sculptor or a painter or anything like that?"

"So you're saying I can't go anywhere because I'm Qunari?" Devon retorted.

"You're not Qunari, you are Tal- Vashoth like me, your mother, and sister, but none the less a Qunari is all the world will see, a violent monster, and oxman. The people of Thedas will treat you with fear and suspicion." his father responded with an even tone.

"but-" Devon said

"Why do you think we live in a farm in an isolated place in the Hinterlands and not in Redcliff or Denerim?" his father cut in.

" because no one in either one of those towns would have been alright with us living there we were lucky enough to have the people in our village accept us if only moderately, why do you think we never get invited to their homes?" he finished.

" The only type of life people like us can have is either to live in isolation or to fight in battle as a mercenary and a life filled with killing is not a good life at all." he said staring back at the road.

Devon felt defeated. Yes he had known his whole life that he was different from all the other boys his age in the village considering that he was almost two feet taller than them and could lift them up easily, but until now he never felt like it mattered. Monster? Ox-Man? Qunari? Devon never felt so trapped and limited like he felt right now sitting in that cart. No one would take him in as an apprentice in any trade because of the way he looked, the Fereldan army wouldn't want him either. There was always the mercenary groups that sometimes traveled through Redcliff. It wouldn't of been so bad to go with one of them right? Mercenary groups traveled all over Thedas and they wouldn't care if had horns sticking outside his head so long as he could fight. But then again Devon realized that he could not fight, he had no experience and the closest thing he has ever had to holding a real sword was when he would play fight with the other boys around the farm and that was a sword made of wood not steel or iron. He was good with a pitchfork at stabbing hay with it and cleaning up pick dung. Skills that no mercenary wanted to have in his or her group. It looked like his father was right. Devon Adaar was meant to be a farm boy and nothing else. He sat quietly in his sorrow for the rest of the ride.


	2. Devon Meets a Strange Girl

**Chapter 2: Devon meets a strange girl.**

By the time Devon and his father reached Redcliff the sun had come completely out and hung over the sky signifying that it was about noon. As they made their way into town Devon could see several dozen carts parked along the roads that lead into town, filled with many goods that would be sold on the market. They had all came from small communities like Devon's. Several of them had furs, others had lumber or fruits and vegetables but not many. "At least we won't have much competition this year." Devon's father said as they rode along the street that lead to the main square of Redcliff. Devon's father parked the cart in a spot between two empty carts. "Well son..lets get started!" Devon's father said with an upbeat tone and smile.

"Yeah...sure old man.." Devon responded drawing out a sigh at the same time. Picking up on his son's tone, Devon's father put a hand on his shoulder "Come on Devon..put a smile on that face will you?" he said happily. "Your bad attitude will ward away the customers." he finished as he got off the cart and made his way to tie up the horses. "Are you sure our horns won't take care of that?" Devon said in a mocking tone as he got off the cart as well and made his way to the back to begin unpacking the crops they intended to sell in town. "Now don't start that up again, boy." His father said as he came around to the back from the other side with a serious look on his face. Devon rolled his eyes and pick up a crate filled with tomatoes and began walking into town. His father picked up a crate that had apples in it and began walking toward his son. "I'm serious Devon." he said as he caught up to Devon. "We need to make some good coin this year to be able to pay our dues." he finished as he walked beside his son. "Don't worry Dad.." Devon said with a smile on his face. "I'll try my best not to kill any horses like last year. You have my promise." They both burst out laughing at the same time.

The market square was just an open courtyard in the middle of town, but when Devon and his father arrived it was packed with people that had come from all over the Hinterlands. Stalls packed with goods lined up all along side the courtyard. Devon had to dodge several people as they hurriedly walked past him, a few times someone almost crashed into him. Finally, after walking for several minutes through the crowd, they found an empty spot to set up their goods to be sold. "Alright, I think this will do. Devon why don't you go and get the rest of the crates while I set up the stall?" Devon's father said as he began laying out the carpet to put the crates on. "Sure..leave me to do all the grunt work why don't ya?" Devon mumbled as he turned away and began walking back to the cart.

Devon tried to balance the two crates he had on him as he walked back to his father carrying one crate under his arm and the other on his shoulder. He was able to maneuver his way past the past the crowd of people fairly well until from out of nowhere a girl came rushing from out of the crowd and crashed right into him.

Devon let out a gasp of air as it was being knocked out of him when he fell to the ground with the girl on top of him. Everyone was looking at the both of them but only for a few moments as they all quickly returned to their business, ignoring them. Devon was dazed for a few moments and forgot where he was. "ouch...that really hurt.." the girl said with a slight moan. When her eyes caught Devon she quickly jerked up. "oh no I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking and I was in a hurry! I'm so so very sorry!" she said as her face went from pinkish to red in an instant. "It's alright.." Devon said with a groan as he sat up. "We were both in a hurry." he said as he looked at the girl.

She was beautiful girl only a few years older than Devon. She was slim of body and had amber colored eyes. Her hair was a dark brown color that ran down almost to her shoulders and ended in curls. Her face was clear with soft edges, light skin, and a small nose. She wore a simple tan mid riff shirt that ended around her shoulders, mid upper arms, and ample bosom. For pants she wore simple brown leggings with worn leather boots. Devon was able to stop staring at her for a moment to remember where he was. "Oh shit!" he let out as he suddenly remembered what he was carrying. He looked around and his heart sank when he spotted the crates he was carrying lying next to him. Both crates were smashed with their contents spilled out on to the streets. Devon sank back down on the floor with his hands covering his face. "Father is going to have my head for this.." he let out with a sigh. "umm..where you and your father trying to sell what was in those crates?" the girl said softly. "yeah..my dad and I are both farmers, we live out in the Hinterlands and we came here to try and sell some of our crops." Devon responded with his hands still covering his face. "Well..can't you just explain to your father that it was an accident? I'm sure he'll understand." she said. "We kinda need the coin.." Devon explained. "Plus last year I kinda cost him some coin by accident as well. I promised him I wasn't going to screw things up this year..." he said as he laid his arms out "He'll be pissed..and disappointed." The girl said nothing for a few moments when finally a smiled formed around her face.

"I know!" she said happily. "Why don't I pay you for the damages?"she said. Devon let out a small laugh. "Right! Those crates are worth half a sovereign each. I doubt you have the coin to pay for-" Devon stopped talking as his jaw dropped when the girl pulled out a large coin purse from the pouch she carried around her waist. "Is this enough?" she said cheerfully as she opened the purse and showed it to Devon. Devon could see the glimmer of many gold sovereigns inside the pouch, there must of been at least a dozen of them in there. "where did you...where did you get that much coin?" Devon said still in awe. "My father gave them to me." She said with a smile on her face. "You can tell your father that someone bought them all while you were walking back to his stall!" She said merrily.

Devon felt a wave of relief wash over him. He would not have to endure a scolding from his father after all. "but wait.." he said when thought occurred to him. "Father will wonder about the crates..he'll be suspicious if I don't return with them empty." The girl just sat for a few moments. Judging by her facial expressions, Devon could tell that she was contemplating something. "Follow me." she said as she got up. "And grab the crates too."

Devon didn't know what the girl was up too, but he did as she said. He got up and picked up the broken crates and followed her as she lead them down the street away from his father's stall. "Were are we going?" Devon asked her in a soft tone of voice. She did not reply and only kept on walking. After about several minutes of walking she lead them to an alley that was between two stalls. One sold pelts and furs, and the other potions from the local alchemist. She turned into the alley ignoring the potion merchant as he tried to offer her a sample of some kind of green liquid that he kept in a glass bottle. "It will make your hair smell like autumn flowers I tell you. No boy will be able to resist you." the merchant said with a smile that to Devon screamed of scam and lies.

She continued to lead him down the alley until they got to a small abandoned courtyard that had barrels and boxes stacked high all around. She finally stopped when they reached one corner of the courtyard and turned around to face Devon. She had a serious look on her face Devon noticed, but he could also see a bit of fear in her eyes as well. "What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone." she said with a serious tone of voice. "I need you to promise me that." she said. "Um..okay sure." Devon said beginning to feel a bit uneasy. "Who is this girl?" Devon thought to himself. "I'm serious! You mustn't mention it to anyone!" she said as she put a hand on each one of Devon's arms. "If anyone finds out they could come and take me away! Father and Mother would be angry if they even knew!" she said. Devon noticed a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I won't tell anyone I promise!" Devon said as he looked at her in the eye. "You can trust me." he reassured her. The girl looked around her for a moment to make sure no one was listening and then walked around the courtyard to make sure no one was watching. She looked down the alley that they came from and saw that the two merchants where busy selling their wares to people as they walked by and weren't even looking down the alley.

After a few seconds she walked back to Devon and took the crates from him. "What are you doing?" Devon asked as she laid them down on the floor and got down on her knees. She did not say anything and put a finger over her mouth to signal Devon to be quiet. Devon did not say anything and just sat down on the opposite side of her. The girl looked at the crates and took a deep breath. She then put her hands over the crates and closed her eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened. Devon was about to say something but he stopped when suddenly the girl's hands began to glow. It was a steady light for a few moments then it began to get brighter and glow with a blueish hue. The blue light got brighter and brighter until the light stung Devon's eyes, but it wasn't the girl's hands that Devon was looking at now. His eyes were now staring straight at the crates and he could not believe what he was seeing. The crates first began making a small snapping sound at first, but suddenly the wood began to move and bend as the snapping got louder. _Snap! Snap!_ the crates went as broken pieces began to mend themselves back together. When the light began to dim down Devon could see the broken crates more clearly, except they weren't broken anymore. Each crate looked like new! As if they were never broken in the first place. Devon's jaw droped as a realization dawned on him "You're a...You're a.." Devon's voiced trailed off as he could not finish his sentence. "An apostate!" the girl said with a big smile on her face. "I'm an apostate, my name is Bethany, Bethany Hawke." she said a big smile still on her face.


End file.
